


trapped in a island with Bass Third

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania
Genre: M/M, Parody of trapped in a island with josh hutcherson, Satire, ironic, this is irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: Elliot Lee gets trapped in a island with bass third, his celebrity crush. THIS IS IRONIC IT IS SATIRE I DO NOT CONDONE REAL PERSON FICS
Relationships: Bass Third/Cal Zone, Bass Third/Elliot Lee





	trapped in a island with Bass Third

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Trapped in a island with bass third 

Elliot’s pov

“Mum dad this is what I want to do with my life I have always wanted to become a gladiator not some freakin doctor” I screamed at my parents.

“No Elliot you are not going to waste your life on some gladiator career life’s too short” my dad yelled.

“Yeah and you’ll go on drugs like all the other gladiators” my mum said.

“not all the gladiators are on drugs mum” i said.

“really then name one then”

“Bass third” I said as I smiled at the thought of him bass was my biggest celebrity crush im like obsessed over him.

“that’s not the point your going to become a doctor no matter what u say” my dad screamed .i just ran up to my room . my room had a bass third pillow and a bass lamp posters mat even a bass teddy bear everything was of bass .i slammed the door shut and I layed on my bed thinking I could run away but where would I go how would I go there oh I know in my dad’s shed he has a small boat and I can sail to cantuckee and become a gladiator I thought. I lied on my bed for 3 hours thinking and at 3:00 am I decided to pack my suitcase. cause I was going to Cantuckee I put on my purple dress I got when last year for my 17 th birthday I’m turning 18 in 2 weeks.i picked up my suitcase and tiptoed down stares trying not to wake anyone and opened the door. When I opened the door a bunch of cold air hit me I made my way to my dads shed and dragged the boat to the water lucky I live near the beach I thought to myself then when I finally got in the water I started puddling my boat and then I was of.

Bass Third pov 

I got dressed in my 50 dollars grey shirt and jeans and when I went outside my limo was waiting for to take me to the cruise ship it is bloke manson birthday today I know bloke because he murders with me.when the limo stoped my limo driver opened the door for me and I went inside the cruise ship it was huge .i put my present for bloke on the table with like 100 or more presents on it and then I saw bloke coming my way

“Bass long time no see glad you could make it how are you”  
Bloke said. 

“Hey bloke im good yourself” I said as the boat started moving.

“ im great well now that you’re here” he said as he started twirling his hair and giggling was Bloke seriously flirting with me .

“ oh um happy birthday” I said as I backed away from him cause he was really close to me I mean I like bloke but I just like him as a friend . 

“ oh thanks so how have u been lately” he said.

“ me I’ve been good” I said.

“ thats good well I’ve been horrible I got dumped twice in a row and right now im looking for the right guy” he said.i wonder why bloke was telling me this were friends but he never tells me something straight away maybe hes had a little to much to drink. Bloke then moved really close to me and said 

“ wow its cold can I borrow your jumper “.i didn’t want to but I didn’t want to be rude so I gave it to him

“hmm im still cold” he said as he put his head on my shoulder and I got a little uncomfortable so I jumped up and said

“ i don’t mean to be rude but I just need some air” before he could replie .i ran outside and closed my eyes it was so windy and loud I could hear the waves then I opend my eyes and gasped a huge wave came towards the boat and I fell

Elliot’s pov

I have been on this boat all day since 3 in the morning and it was now 10:00 at night and I was really tied .It started pouring rain and the wind was so loud and the waves started to get bigger I started to panic and I didn’t know what to do .i thought that maybe I should go back home but ill be at cantuckee in 3 hours but then a huge wave came and I let out a scream before I fell. 

Bass pov

I heard a boy scream and I started swimming to where the sound came from it was hard to swim with all the huge waves and the water was freezing but I’ve done private swimming lessons since I was 3 and I still do them now every Sunday. I swam till I saw a small wooden boat it was upside down so I swam underwater and I saw a boy I lifted him rup in my arms and continued to swim I saw an island around 50 meters from here so I swam to it with the boy still in my arms .

Chapter 2

Bass pov

I got to the island and put him on the sand he had beautiful short dark hair and his skin was really pale he was so cold. i Leaned in closer to him and did mouth to mouth. 

Elliots pov

I gasped as I opened my eyes to see bass third looking down at me.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” I screamed as I got up to run but I fell down. Bass came up and lifted me up and sat me down on a log.   
“Are you ok you broke your leg” he said.  
“Why the hell am I in an island with bass third and a broken leg am I dreaming” I asked.   
“I’m afraid you’re not you fell out of your boat and I did to I heard you scream so I brought you here “bass said .i couldn’t help it so I started crying. Bass pulled me into a hug  
“It’s going to be ok were going to get out of here” bass whispered in my ear .then he got up.

“Where are you going “I asked?  
“It’s ok I’ll be back I’m going to get us some food and look for some help”.  
“Bass please don’t leave me hear there make be snakes what if you don’t come back “I said worried.  
“I’ll be back I promised before I could respond Bass walked of. 

Bass pov

I called for help but nobody could hear me .this island looks totally empty not a single person is in this island .i continued to walk the island was huge what if I get lost I found a tree with fruit in it and I climbed up it. I picked up the fruit and climbed back down then I looked around what way did I come.  
“Oh crap I’m lost “I said to myself

Chapter 3

Bass pov  
“Help” I yelled but he couldn’t hear me.even if he could hear me he wouldn’t be able to help me cause he has a broken leg .i continued walking but I couldn’t find my way back.

Elliot pov 

Half an hour past and bass still wasn’t back I was really worried.   
“Bass “I yelled.  
“Bass where are you”. I tried to get up and run but I tripped over a log

“Ahhhhh” I screamed my leg hurt so much that I passed out.

Basses pov

I heard him scream so I ran as fast as I can to where the scream came from. Then I saw him lying on the ground his leg was bleeding. If only I stayed with him this wouldn’t of happened . I laid him down and I felt his forehead he was burning up and he was sweating like crazy . I took my shirt of and wet it then I put it on his forehead 

Elliot’s pov

I woke up and saw a shirtless bass sitting next to me. 

“hey your awake “ he said. 

“Oh bass I thought you were gone and that you were never coming back”I said as I cryed.  
“ shh its ok im here now” bass said as he put a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

“ whats your name” he said.  
“ elliot”

“its gonna be ok elliot where gonna get out of here” he said.   
“bass my leg hurts and I feel sick”. bass looked at me and said

“ I’ll be back there’s a leaf that is big enough to rap around your leg it might be able to stop the bleeding” bass said as he got up.i grabbed his hand and said  
“ bass wait please don’t go”.he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead and said

“it’s ok ill be back I promise”.  
Joshes pov

Basses pov

I felt really bad for leaving elliot there but I needed to stop the bleeding. I found the tree where leaf was one and I went back and found elliot sitting on the log . “ hey im back’ i said as I kneeled down in front of him. 

“ hi” he said .  
“ ok this is going to hurt a bit” I said.   
‘ what no” he said as he started panicking .  
“ its ok elliot it will only hurt a little bit ok” I said as I grabed hold of his hand. Straight when the leaf touched his skin he flinched And squeezed my hand .” ok im done see that wasn’t so hard was it” he shook his head . 

“well its late you should get some sleep it will make you feel better” I said.cause the log was to small to sleep on I lifted him up in my arms cause he couldn’t walk and I lied him down in the sand.  
“ goodnight elliot” .  
“ night bass”. I went to bed half an hour laterbut I woke up to the sound of crying.  
“elliot are you ok” I saiud as I sat next to him.   
“ were never gonna get out of here” he said as he cryed some more.i put my arm around him and said   
“elliot don’t say that of coarse we will “.  
“ um elliot why didn’t you swim when you fell out of the boat and why were you in a small boat alone”

“ why” i asked.  
B”because my parents want me to become a doctor but I want to be a gladiator like you “. I pulled him in to a hug and he sobbed in to my shoulder. I felt so bad and sorry for him I can’t believe he ran away

“when your leg gets better ill teach you to swim ok but til then lets get some sleep” I said as w went.  
away from him. When he stopped crying we starred at each other for a moment. he looked so beautiful and I really like him. So I leand closer to him and pressed my lips against his. he went frozen then I he kissed me back. Iu pulled back and smiled at him he returned my smile . “ when your leg gets better ill teach you to swim ok but till then let’s get some sleep I said as went to sleep. 

Chapter 4

Basses pov

I woke up and found Elliot asleep next to me a couple of days had past and it is now Elliot’s birthday. I don’t know if he remembers it though. I went out further into the island and I got some fruit from the trees. I also picked some flowers for Elliot I wish I could do more for him but were trapped in an island there’s not much I can do. I walked back to Elliot and he was still asleep decided to plan what we could do today but Elliot had a broken leg so what can we do. Oh I know he could name his favorite fight scene and I can fight it. then Elliot woke up.

Elliot’s pov  
I woke up and Bass was smiling at me

“Good morning birthday boy” he said still smiling god he looked so hot when he smiles.  
“Birthday what are you talking about it’s not my birthday oh wait yeah it is omg I totally forgot” I said surprised  
“ yeah well I can’t blame you it’s not like we have a calendar here it’s like when I fell out of the boat I scream help I need my Calendar I can’t leave anywhere without it instead of saying help” he said. I laughed at his little joke.  
“Oh um I almost forgot here “he said as he handed me somd beautiful white roses.  
“Omg bass I love these thanks so much” I said as I kissed him. He handed me some food and I ate it.  
“So I was thinking because your leg is broken and were stuck on an island maybe I can put on a show for you and we can play some games that involve sitting down” he said. I had a fun day

Chapter 5

1 month later

Elliot’s pov

I woke up this morning and my leg was actually feeling better but I didn’t know if I could walk yet though.

“Bass” I called. I couldn’t see him anywhere then bass appeared with a sad look on his face.  
“Whats wrong” I asked concerned.   
“I’ll tell you later what you need to tell me” he asked.   
“My leg is feeling better I don’t know if I can walk though” I said excitedly as I grinned.  
“That’s great” bass said in a soft voice as he kissed me.   
“Let’s see if you can walk “he said as he stood next to me.  
“What no what if I fall over and my leg will start hurting again” I said as I panicked.  
“Its fine I’ll be by your side the whole time” bass said as he helped me up and put a hand around my waist. Then I did it I walked bass carefully took his hands away from my waist and I walked by myself.

“Yay I did it woo “I Cheered as I jumped up and down.  
“Omg elliot you did it you can walk again” basses said as he lifted me up in his arms and swang me around in a circle. Then he leaned forward to kiss me and it started to rain but we didn’t care. The kiss lasted a while until bass pulled back and said.  
“Come on I’ll show you around the island you should see it it’s beautiful” . We went back to where the log was and sat down.  
“Bass what it like is to be famous” I asked.  
“Well it can be nice for a while but then you need a break once in a while cause when you’re a star you forget who you really are but when I met you I found myself again and when I’m with you I’m bass not bass third “bass said as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.   
“Hey you know how you want to become a gladiator how about I teach you some gladiation skills” bass said. I pretended to be catnip in the starving japes and gnomeo in gnomeo and juliet and we bass said that I was a pretty good gladiator   
“Bass I’m hungry we haven’t eating all day” I said when we stopped fighting.  
“Oh right well um elliot that’s what I wanted to tell you before” he looked really serious.  
“What is it bass what’s wrong” I asked  
“Well because we have been living on fruit and nuts for a month there’s no more food left on this island” he started crying.

Chapter 6

Bass pov

Elliot started crying and I couldn’t help but get tears in my eyes to I hate seeing Elliot like this .i pulled Elliot into a hug and he sobbed into my shirt. 

“It’s going to be ok were not going to give up ok” I said in a soft voice as I put my fingers through Elliot’s soft hair.

“Ok” he said as he tried hard not to cry.  
“Common let’s go look for some food there has to be some somewhere” I said as I got up. He got up and followed me. We have been walking for hours and Elliot looked like he was about to faint.  
“Elliot are you alright you look like your about to faint” I said ,

Elliots pov

I was so tied and my feet were asking bass asked if I was aright but I didn’t want to say anything. 

“ Bass “I said as I panted “I’m” (pant) “ I’m just going to “ (pant) “sit down under that tree” I said as I panted and started gasping for air. Before Bass could reply I walked over to a tree and instead of standing on the ground my feet found air and I was falling,  
“ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh bass help” I screamed as I continued to fall,

“ Elliot “ bass yelled I could hear the panic in his voice. Then I hit the ground my back hurted but it wasn’t that bad. I looked around and it was like a mini island at the side of the island and there was a house.  
“ Elliot where are you “ bass yelled.  
“I’m down here I’m fine “ I said. Then bass jumped down.  
“ Bass what are you doing are you ok” I asked worried.  
“ Yeah I’m fine what is this place” he asked.  
“It’s part of the island” I answered.  
“ Hey there’s a house “ bass said as he walked toward the house.  
“ Josh you can’t just walk into someone’s house” I said.   
“ Elliot relax I don’t think anyone lives here” he said he opened the door and we walked inside. There was a big bed and a cupboard and a toilet and a tap. I opened the cupboard anf there was food.   
“ Bass there’s food in here and a bed and a tap we can stay in here till we get out of this island” I said cheerfully and bass grinned. 

Chapter 7

Basses pov  
We continued to explore the house it was a nice house . Then I picture that was huge it covered the whole wall the picture was of this guy I have to admit he’s got looks I touched the painting and it fell off.

“ Bass look what you did” Elliot said.   
“Elliot look there’s a door “ I said. I opened it and walked in. then I walked in and saw a computer on a bed . I walked towards the computer and there was a website called wattpad then there was a story called hit by an angel ( a bass third love story) on it and the cover had a picture of me in my old car on it and it said that ThatVampireChick wrote it . Then a boy came in and he was only wearing a black bra and underwear. He just stared wide eyed at me he didn’t even bother to cover his body up. So I looked back to make sure Elliot couldn’t see me staring at him .Elliot was just sitting on the bench eating some chips. I made my way out of the room.   
“ Bass what was in that room” Elliot asked . Before I could answer the boy walked out thank god he was wearing a business suit. We all just kind of stared at each other for 10 minutes then he broke the silence.  
“Omg your bass third hi I’m Cal Zone um I heard you went missing “ he said as he walked closer to me. he had beautiful brown hair. He didn’t even pay attention that Elliot was there.   
“Um hi why are you living in the middle of an island” I asked him.

Cals pov

I had to lie to bass because I want him to feel sorry for me

“ Oh well there was a storm and I fell came here to the island and I builded a small house and bam here we are “ I said. The true story was a won a competition to spend 3 weeks in an island.   
“ Then how do you have food” bass asked .  
“ Um well er I um found it yeah I found all the food they were just lying on the sand “ i lied again.   
“ Really” bass asked surprized.  
“ Yep um do you want some clothes to wear you must have been in those clothes for a long time” I said.  
“ Yes please that would be great” he said. I walked into my bathroom and I made sure I got a shirt that is a size to small and tight so I can see his muscles. I handed bass a black shirt . He got changed and came out looking smoken hot. He kept staring at this boy then he said  
“ Hi I’m Elliot” .I just starred at him like he was something I picked of my shoe .  
“ Um some clothes would be nice” he said. I went in my room and picked my grandmas disgusting huge flower dress . 

Basses pov 

Cal came out and threw Elliot a huge bright pink flower dress that was meant for a fat old lady. I could tell already that they weren’t going to get along with each other. 

Chapter 8

Elliots pov

Cal handed me a long dress that was meant for an old lady I gave it a weird look then went to go and get changed. I hesitated before I went out of the room I looked in the mirror and made a face I looked like an old granny. So I stayed in the room for 10 minutes till Cal came in 

“ Come on get out of my room before you stink it all up” Cal said.   
“ Why do I have to wear this” I asked.  
“ Because it matches your personality” he said with a smirk. Gr Cal makes me so angry .  
“ I know what you’re trying to do” I said.   
“ Oh yeah what is that” he said while flashing his beautiful white teeth.   
“ You’re trying to break me and bass up so you can be with him” I said.  
“ Well finally it took you long enough to realise it and it’s not as hard as I thought “ he said.

“ He loves me you know it’s just I’ve never heard him say it but I know he does “ I said as I gave her my evil eye. My evil eye works with everyone. One person even called the police when I gave them my evil eye.  
“ I wouldn’t be too sure about that” he said while smirking again. At that moment bass walked in

“Hey guys what’s taking you so “ then he paused and started laughing.  
“ Bass why are you laughing at me” I yelled then Cal stood next to bass and started laughing to.  
“ I’m sorry Elliot its just you look like an old clown right now” bass said as both of them laughing . Then Cal pretended to fall over and he took bass down to so he was on top of her.

Basses pov

“Grr” Elliot said as he stormed of.  
“ Elliot” I yelled as I ran after him.  
“ What do you want bass” Elliot said as he turned around to face me.   
“ I’m sorry I laughed at you I know that was rude but can you please forgive me” I begged.   
“ I’m not angry that you laughed at me I’m angry at Cal don’t you see what he’s trying to do he’s trying to break us up” Elliot yelled.  
“ Elliot you’re just being jealous no he’s not” I said.  
“ Are you taking his side” Elliot yelled.  
“ I’m not taking anyone’s side “ I yelled back.  
“Just leave me alone bass” he said as he turned around.  
“ Fine” I said angrily as I walked away. I don’t understand how Elliot can accuse Cal of something like that Calnis a nice boy and she helped me and Elliot and gave us some clothes and food.

“Hey bass do you want some champagne” Cal asked me . He now changed into a gorges’ blue long suit maybe Cal is trying to break me and Elliot up no it’s probably what he usually wears.   
“Yeah that would be great thanks “ I said as I smirked and sat down. Cal poured some champagne and sat down next to me.   
“ Here you go” he said as he handed me a glass of champagne. 

“ Thanks” I said as I took it from him.   
“ Cheers” he said as he knocked our glasses together. We both took a sip.  
“ so what’s the next fight you’re gladiating” he asked. I liked how he wasn’t talking about Elliot because I really didn’t want to.

“Um I’m not sure yet” I answered. After my 3rd glass I was drunk and we both were dancing to the song total eclipse of a heart. Even though it was a soft song we were doing rock dance moves anf we kept falling over and laughing our heads of. Then when another soft song came on I tried to help him up then it was like my body was moving on its own cause I leaned forward and kissed him.  
“ Bass how could you” a voice said. I looked up and saw Elliot standing at the door crying.  
“ That’s it were over I’m not your boyfriend anymore” Elliot said as he stormed of. I was too drunk to care.  
“ Let’s go take a walk” he said after a while.  
“ Ok” I said as we both skipped through the island. We talked for a while and laughed till it hurt.   
‘ “ omg bass a boat lets swim to it” Cal said. So we swam to it and I forgot about Elliot because I was drunk. Then the boat took off with us in it leaving Elliot alone behind I n the island.


End file.
